


Ride or Die

by sngmnhynjn



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Hyunjin, Breeding, Creampie, Did I Miss Anything?, Dom/sub, I don't know what this is is, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Please don't read if you're not comfortable reading about skz having sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seungmin is a soft dom, Sub!Hyunjin, Top!Seungmin, dom!seungmin, the softest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sngmnhynjn/pseuds/sngmnhynjn
Summary: “You’re my ride or die,” Hyunjin admits, flushed.“Then ride.”





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. This is literally just them having sex. And I wanted to write but lost control of the characters. Have some Seungjin porn. It's 5 am and I don't want to edit it so here's some trash.
> 
> Follow my nsfw twitter: @[sngmnhynjn](https://twitter.com/sngmnhynjn) ! I take requests in my cc. If you want my sfw twt, just ask.
> 
> If you have requests, just leave them in my cc of the same name.

Seungmin’s half-naked and on his way to the shower when Hyunjin asks the question. He doesn’t expect it. But then again, Hyunjin has been doing the unexpected lately.

“What am I to you?” Hyunjin asks him, eyeing the way the towel is tied such that it’s revealing just the tiniest hint of pubic hair.

Seungmin, taken aback and in the mood for a long shower, decides to answer a question with another one. 

“Why do you ask?”

Hyunjin shrugs. “I just want to know. What am I to you?”

The younger notices a slight bit of whiny tone. He can detect the pure neediness surrounding Hyunjin right now, and the need to be praised and complimented and sweet-talked. Ah, Seungmin thinks. It's going to be that kind of night.

Seungmin ponders on the question, wonders if there’s a wrong or right answer in this situation. He chooses to go with a safe one. “You’re my closest friend.”

Hyunjin gives him a tight-lipped smile, one that Seungmin knows is reserved for cameras and selfies for instagram. He doesn’t like being on the receiving end of it because it feels fake. Is fake.

So instead, he tries to take the spotlight away from himself. “What am I _ to you _?”

Seungmin thought Hyunjin, the boy who wears his heart on his sleeves and feels too much, would wax poetic about what Seungmin means to him. So he’s shocked at Hyunjin’s rather short, yet precise, answer.

“You’re my ride or die,” Hyunjin admits, flushed. Seungmin doesn't want to comment seriously on that.

Hyunjin is such an emotional person, a little bit naive with his mind and a little bit volatile with his heart. It’s an unfortunate combination, but that doesn’t stop them from being fuck buddies.

Seungmin smirks, the image of Hyunjin being hungry for him popping into his mind. He languidly makes his way to the couch, plopping down and spreading his legs just wide enough for someone to sit on his lap. He can take a shower later.

“Then ride.”

And as if the words whack Hyunjin like a whip, the boy is discarding his shirt and shimmying off his pants. He hurries to Seungmin, almost tripping over in his haste. In seconds, Hyunjin is only in his underwear. Seungmin licks his lips when he realizes that Hyunjin is wearing a jockstrap. It’s a beautiful sight, worth more than the Mona Lisa if Seungmin could put a tag on it, priceless.

“Careful, princess,” Seungmin says playfully. “We don’t want your pretty little body getting scratched up, do we?”

Hyunjin shakes his head, standing in front of Seungmin. The younger boy can see the way Hyunjin is restless, feet antsy and fingers ready to move as soon as Seungmin dictates them. The amount of power he holds over Hyunjin is inexplicably arousing.

“My lap is waiting, princess.”

Hyunjin’s breath hitches, but he crawls on top of Seungmin as soon as he hears the words, milky legs caging Seungmin in. Seungmin can see how Hyunjin’s erection is already straining against his underwear, and there’s a wet spot right where the head should be.

“Look at you, already wet,” Seungmin teases. “You’re that eager for my cock?”

Hyunjin bites his lips in embarrassment and looks at Seungmin through his lashes. Hyunjin doesn’t answer, but Seungmin can read between the lines. Seungmin palms Hyunjin through his jockstrap, and the older boy gasps at the sudden touch. But then he’s closing his eyes and starts to slowly push his hips forward against Seungmin’s hands in search for more friction.

“Did I say you could move?” Seungmin asks icily, hand halting. Hyunjin shakes his head. His lips are in a pout, eyes wide and sparkling with unshed tears. For a second, Seungmin wonders if he’s being a little too harsh. 

Seungmin sighs and pulls Hyunjin close to him. This isn’t even harsh compared to the things he’s done and said to other partners, but Seungmin also knows that Hyunjin is a little more sensitive than the rest of them. Seungmin would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy how clingy and impressionable Hyunjin is during sex, which explains why he’s always had a soft spot for Hyunjin.

“It’s okay, princess,” Seungmin shushes him, one hand petting the older boy’s hair while the other rubs his back. Hyunjin sniffles into the crook of Seungmin’s neck. “You’re still my good boy. It’s your actions that are becoming less than ideal.”

Hyunjin nods.

“I’m giving you a pass if you promise to correct your behavior,” Seungmin compromises, kissing the side of Hyunjin’s head. Hyunjin nods again.

“Now come on, I want kisses,” Seungmin orders. Hyunjin obediently pulls away, rubbing his eyes. “Where do you want to kiss me, angel? Use your fingers and your words.”

Hyunjin nods and points at Seungmin’s neck. “Here.” Then to Seungmin’s lips. “Here.”

“Go for it.”

Hyunjin doesn’t waste time diving in to plant kisses on Seungmin’s neck, lips and tongue playing at the soft skin there. In return, Seungmin takes the bottle of lube near the pillows and pours a little bit onto his fingers.

“I’m gonna play with your hole, okay, princess?”

Hyunjin nods from where he’s still giving kitten licks onto Seungmin’s neck. Anticipating Hyunjin’s reaction, Seungmin begins to tease Hyunjin’s puckered hole with his lubed up fingers. Much to his delight, Hyunjin shakes at the first touch. And the second. And it’s not until the third one does Hyunjin gather himself and begins to function again, this time claiming Seungmin’s lips in a searing kiss.

It’s hot, the way Hyunjin is on Seungmin’s lap, letting Seungmin lick into his mouth and tease his hole. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, Seungmin slowly inching his way into Hyunjin’s hole until he’s up to the last knuckle.

“Prepare yourself for my cock,” Seungmin demands, pulling his finger out gradually. Hyunjin immediately pours a little bit of lube onto his fingers and starts fingering himself, hissing and panting at the intrusion. Seungmin loves how obedient Hyunjin is, certain that this good boy is a keeper.

He plays with Hyunjin’s nipples as the older boy fucks his own fingers, rubbing the nubs between his thumb and forefinger. Hyunjin is mewling now, sensitized from having his nipples played with and stretching himself.

“You’re doing so well,” Seungmin compliments. Because he is. Good boys deserve compliments. It seems Seungmin’s words have a positive impact on Hyunjin because the older boy starts to make tiny noises of pleasure. Seungmin gives him an imperceptible nod, and Hyunjin bites his lip as he pulls out his wet fingers. The slick sounds it makes go straight to Seungmin’s cock, and he’s rock hard in a matter of seconds.

“Ride.”

Hyunjin grabs at Seungmin’s cock, pumping it a few times because he’s a greedy slut. Seungmin lets him though because he needs to fuck a hole right now or else. Hyunjin lines himself up directly on top of Seungmin’s dick. With half-lidded eyes, Hyunjin sinks down onto Seungmin.

Hyunjin is panting and gasping every couple of seconds, as if Seungmin sliding into him is the best feeling in the world, as if being filled with cock gives him absolute bliss. This is something Seungmin can live with. Perhaps he might stop playing with his other partners if this is how Hyunjin will always be.

Hyunjin starts riding him, fucking himself onto Seungmin’s cock. He moans every time he pushes down, and Seungmin is certain that the action makes Seungmin’s dick hit Hyunjin’s prostate just right.

Seungmin lets him do all the work, like the cumslut that he is. Hyunjin is addicted to dicks. Hyunjin will do anything for them. Seungmin knows this. So why bother expending energy to reach orgasm when Hyunjin will willingly do it all by himself?

“You’re doing so well, princess, taking my cock like the good boy that you are,” Seungmin praises him, hand coming up to caress the older boy’s cheek.

“I’m your good boy,” Hyunjin repeats, almost like a mantra, in tune with the rhythm he’s creating where they’re connected. Hyunjin rubs his cheeks against Seungmin’s hands, and it reminds Seungmin distinctly of a kitten. “Want to be your good boy.”

Seungmin slaps his ass with his free hand because he wants to, because he can, and because he knows Hyunjin loves it. And sure enough, Hyunjin moans at the sting, head tilting down in embarrassment.

“I’m a good boy, aren’t I?,” Hyunjin says once more. Seungmin nods in agreement. “Since I’m your good boy, can I hold you closer?”

_ Fuck _, Seungmin thinks. He’s never been this soft for anyone before.

With a held breath, Seungmin nods once more. Happy with the permission, Hyunjin snakes his arms around Seungmin’s neck, ass still working at a decent speed.

Hyunjin swoops down to capture Seungmin’s lips into a kiss, but Seungmin doesn’t stop. He kisses back, encouraging Hyunjin to _ go faster _ in between breaths.

Hyunjin moans into Seungmin’s mouth, going faster because he’s told to. Hyunjin’s complete obedience is something Seungmin will always find incredibly appealing.

Seungmin lets his hand roam free, grazing Hyunjin’s smooth and slender figure. It’s clammy and sweaty but Seungmin doesn’t mind. Hyunjin is still just as beautiful. And then he cups Hyunjin’s bulbous ass cheeks, guiding them as they bounce on Seungmin’s dick, before traveling down to Hyunjin’s thighs. His journey stops there because Hyunjin interrupts him.

“Want to be your _ only _ good boy,” Hyunjin says with glassy eyes, still kissing Seungmin as he rides up and down. And it’s those words that awaken something in Seungmin, a little animalistic and a lot possessive.

Before he knows it, he’s grabbing Hyunjin by the ass and ramming into him at full speed. Hyunjin is moaning into Seungmin’s mouth, making soft tiny noises that sound suspiciously like so good, yes, there, faster.

Seungmin doesn’t stop, Hyunjin tightening his hold around Seungmin’s neck as he’s bounced by the force of Seungmin’s thrusts. Hyunjin is shaking now, surely feeling overwhelmed by the continuous pressing on his prostate.

“Ah, may I—” Hyunjin tries between heavy breathes. “May I p-please cum?”

“Cum from my dick, princess.”

Hyunjin’s leans his head forwards onto Seungmin’s, eyes closed in pre-climactic bliss. It’s a little too sensual for Seungmin’s liking, this forehead touching thing, but he doesn’t stop Hyunjin. Instead, he focuses on how incredibly warm it feels to be inside him, brushing against his walls in quick successive motions.

Hyunjin closes his fists and starts biting his lips as he mewls, arms going shaky. Seungmin knows this is the sign that he’s about to reach his orgasm, has fucked him enough times to know that this his impeding orgasm is going to be on the higher end of the scale, intense and bone-tingling.

And sure enough, Hyunjin pants, “I’m cumming.”

Hyunjin flicks his head up so he’s facing the ceiling, and it almost looks slow motion in Seungmin’s eyes. Just as Hyunjin’s mouth opens, his cock starts spurting strings upon strings _ upon strings _of warm, white cum.

The walls of Hyunjin’s anus compresses with each pump, and it feels like Hyunjin’s ass is milking Seungmin’s cock. It feels indescribable. Seungmin can’t help but watch, mesmerized, at how Hyunjin’s cock would twitch as he spouted each string of cum.

It goes everywhere. Most of it is caught in between them, painting their chest in lines of white, but there are streak on both of their chins, a couple of stray drops that rocketed their way to their cheeks.

Hyunjin, back arched, face blissed, torso splattered with cum, looking incredibly pliant, is an image that Seungmin will forever remember. He doesn’t think he’s seen anything so beautiful.

It’s that thought, along with the fact that Hyunjin’s hole is still clenched, that brings Seungmin over the edge.

“Princess, I’m cumming.” And just as he predicted, his mind flashes white from how intense this climax is. There’s ringing in his ears that he can’t quite shake off, and Seungmin feels Hyunjin clenching even though he’s already finished ejaculating.

Like Hyunjin, Seungmin can’t help but arch his back and look up, closing his eyes and panting at how mind-numbing it all is.

“I-I can feel it,” Hyunjin gasps, breathing heavily.

Seungmin groans with each spurt, prolonging the noise on the last one flashes of his climax, spent. He stays like that for a second, head resting on the back of the couch, unable to move his body. But then Hyunjin is leaning over again, until they’re chest-to-chest, and Seungmin can feel Hyunjin’s slick cum is pressed between them.

Hyunjin rests his chin on Seungmin’s shoulder, eyeing Seungmin with a dazed look.

“Is this okay?” Hyunjin asks, pink-cheeked.

Seungmin revels in how they must look right now, all messy hair and weak-kneed and fucked out.

“S’perfect.”

Hyunjin smiles at him. Seungmin chooses to close his eyes instead.

They stay there for a while, drying in their own sweat and semen, and it should be gross, but Seungmin can’t find it in himself to care much.

_____

Later on, Seungmin would deposit a sleepy Hyunjin down onto his bed. He’d clean them both with a towel wet with warm water.

Hyunjin would giggle tiredly at the sensation. “It tickles.”

Seungmin would snort but would continue anyway, making sure to clean everything that needed to be cleaned. He would sigh at how he had to keep coming back to Hyunjin’s hole because he kept _ leaking _ with Seungmin’s load. And jesus fucking christ, it looks like Seungmin came a lot.

Seungmin would lie down behind Hyunjin, pulling him into a hug from the back. Hyunjin would turn around and face him, looking with something akin to admiration written on his face. And Seungmin’s heart wouldn’t be able to take it.

“Can I kiss you goodnight?” Hyunjin would ask. And because Seungmin has a soft spot for Hyunjin, he wouldn’t say no. He wouldn’t say yes either though. He would nod, hoping Hyunjin would be able to see in the dark. Hyunjin would see the action and would smile into the kiss.

Hyunjin would twist around once more because he loves spooning and he loves being the small spoon.

And then, when Hyunjin is asleep, snoring lightly and breath even, Seungmin would plant a soft kiss on the back of Hyunjin’s neck, right at the top of the first spinal bone protruding from there.

Seungmin would wonder why he did it, and he would fall asleep with the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Tell me what this is. Give me kudos and comments. I'm legit a praise whore.
> 
> Follow my nsfw twitter: @[sngmnhynjn](https://twitter.com/sngmnhynjn) ! I take requests in my cc. If you want my sfw twt, just ask.
> 
> If you have requests, just leave them in my cc of the same name.


End file.
